That's the Way it Goes
by Makavei
Summary: Blaine works at a grocery store Kurt frequents and sees him struggling with a couple bags and decides to help him out, completely not expecting a good hit in the face for his efforts. Oneshot AU, Klaine. Lame title  and story  FTW.


**Uh, hi! Hello! How's it going?**

**Welcome to my first story yet. I don't really know what this is. Or why I wrote it. I just- oh to hell with it. **

**It sort of goes with this song- Deer in the Headlights by Owl City (http:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=gtsX8H7xSek&ob =av2n)[_Remove spaces]_  
><strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes, as it's unbeta'd and you are the first person reading it, besides my quick skim through. I really hope I didn't screw anything major up, and if I did. I'm sorry. I apologize anyway. Just because. **

**I don't own these characters, sadly. No warnings or spoilers. It's completely clean. Well, not necessarily "clean" but in the way you're thinking it is. Ah, I'm lame. I'll be quiet now.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Quit staring, you freak," Blaine's elbow was suddenly knocked out from under his chin, almost causing him to face-plant on the counter.<p>

He recovered quickly and felt his cheeks heat up, "What? I wasn't staring!" he turned to glare at Wes on the other side of the counter.

"No. Of course you weren't," Wes deadpanned, leaning back towards Blaine, "Who is it today?" he scanned the group of shoppers.

"Nobody! None of your business! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Blaine stood up and straightened out his uniform.

Wes glanced back at him, "Aren't you?"

"You not being here would make that easier,"

"You're help desk. No one needs you,"

Blaine mocked a hurt expression, "Way to make a guy feel important,"

Wes just shrugged and continued to check out the crowd shuffling around the grocer's market they worked at, "It's not him, right?" he pointed to a guy browsing the displays a few meters over in the bakery.

"Are you kidding me? He's like 40,"

"Hey, if you're into that..."

"Shut up,"

"Him?" Wes tried again, gesturing to a tall man down the cereal isle with blond hair.

Blaine winced, "No, I'm not digging the bowl cut,"

"That's not a bowl cut! That's the Bieb's cut, it's totally in now,"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Whatever, still not working,"

Wes huffed, looking around again, "It's gotta be him," he pointed to a boy around their age browsing over the apples in produce. With beautiful chestnut coloured hair styled up and bright blue-green eyes.

"N-no," Blaine blushed and looked away.

Wes's mouth dropped, "It's totally him!" he nearly yelled.

"Shut up!" Blaine growled, jumping to slap a hand over Wes's mouth.

Wes caught his wrist easily, "Blaine, you animal!" Wes laughed and dodged as Blaine's other hand grabbed at him, "He kind of reminds me of an elf. Oh, that sounds bad! A good looking elf! Not bad! Wasn't he in here the other day? He was! Were you staring at him then, too?"

"Shut the hell up!" Blaine grabbed his shirt collar and nearly dragged him over the counter-top.

"Why? I'm just saying he's hot and that you should totally go-"

"Excuse me?" the both stopped and looked at the new comer, an attractive young woman with a cart full of bags, "Can I get some help with this?" she smiled at Blaine and twirled a piece of he curly blond hair around her finger. Blaine fought back an eye roll and released Wes, giving him a slight shove towards the girl.

"Go help her," the lady looked Wes over and _was that a frown?_

"I can't. Jeff told me to go to the stock room and get more soap for the bathroom half an hour ago,"

"How have you not been fired?" Wes just laughed and skipped off.

The woman cleared her throat and gave Blaine a blinding smile. He sighed and stepped out from behind the counter, "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry,"

He pushed the cart out the door after her, following her to her car.

He really should've made Wes help this poor girl. The arm touching as he packed the bags away in the trunk along with the flirty giggles and smiles were starting to make him feel sick. He found out her name was Lauren, and was currently single if the phone number she slipped into his hands was any indication. She winked at him and climbed into her car. He gagged once the door was closed and laughed at himself, grabbing the cart to push back into store.

"God _damnit _bag! Stay the hell together!" he heard a loud curse a few cars over and went to investigate.

_Oh, it's him. _The boy from inside the store was struggling with a couple bags around his wrist, one full of jars looking dangerously close to ripping apart. Blaine rushed over behind the boy to catch the jar of spaghetti sauce as the bag finally tore open and dropped towards the pavement, scattering cans everywhere. Before he could blink, white flashed before his eyes and he was staring up at the sky, groaning and clutching his nose, because _damn, that hurt._

"SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!" he heard from somewhere above him as a shadow fell over him, "I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Blaine moaned and blinked a couple of time, trying to catch his bearings, "What was that?" it came out nasally from where he still has his nose covered, "_Ow,"_

"I didn't see you there! The bag ripped and you just- you came out of nowhere! I went to catch the jar, but you- and I elbowed you in the nose! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he was kneeling next to Blaine now, and he really wished the pain in his nose wasn't so bad so he had time to admire the boys eyes up close.

Blaine went to sit up, now noticing the wetness down his face and all over his shirt, "I think I'm all right, I just-" he pulled his hand away from his face and looked down at his hand, "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed at the red all over his hand, and started to feel his head getting dizzy.

"What- oh! No! No! Hey! It's sauce! The lid, it popped off! It's all right!" he grabbed Blaine's shoulder and steadied him.

Blaine looked around him and noticed the now nearly empty jar of Prego next to him. He instantly felt relief.

"Oh..." He blushed, because _how lame is he? _Mistaking spaghetti sauce for _blood? Really? _"Y'know if you didn't want any help, you could've just told me," he joked and pressed at his nose, wincing at the pain it brought, "Ow,"_  
><em>

The boy laughed quietly, shaking his head, "Are you okay, Blaine?"

Blaine turned to him, face red for a reason completely different than his Prego facial and smiled a horrendously goofy grin, "I'm good. Just really messy and my nose kind of hurts and- how'd you know my name?"

"Name tag," blue eyes smiled softly and gestured to the badge on the front of Blaine's uniform, "Hang on a second," Blaine watched him walk towards the bags on the pavement and dig around a little, finally pulling out a roll of paper towels. He walked back over, tearing a sheet off and Blaine stuck his hand out to take it.

"Thanks-" he was a little surprised as the paper passed his hands and towards his face. Blaine blushed all over again.

"I really am sorry," he apologized for what Blaine thought to be the hundredth time and gently cleared the mess off Blaine's face.

"Uh... it's not- all right," the boys face suddenly fell and his hand pulled away and Blaine cursed his stupid mouth for screwing up his words, "No! I meant it's all right! It's nothing to worry about. Happens all the time,"

"You get hit in the face when you try to help people out often?"

"Yeah- well no," _I'm an idiot_, "But really. It's okay. I'm okay," Blaine tried his best smile, and the boy's eyes lit up.

"Kurt," he stood and stuck a hand out to help Blaine up.

"What?" Blaine stared up at him.

"Kurt. My name's Kurt," the boy- _Kurt_ nodded to his hand and Blaine took it with his clean palm, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Oh. Hi," he muttered awkwardly, now standing almost chest to chest with Kurt.

"Yes, hello. I'm sorry about your shirt," Kurt motioned down the front of Blaine's shirt at the mess that covered it.

"It's all right. I have tons," he shrugged, picking at the fabric that stuck to his chest.

"Still... that's ruined. Let me make it up to you? Coffee?"

"I... what?"

"I was just... oh my god, I'm so stupid, you're not... Shit, I'm sorry. I- sorry! What am I thinking, I just tried to kill you. Of course you won't want-"

"I'd love some coffee," Blaine cut him off and smiled goofily because _oh my god this is happening. _He kept expecting to wake up from where'd he'd been knocked unconscious from Kurt's elbow.

Kurt's face suddenly lit up and he smiled back, "You... really?"

I nodded enthusiastically, still grinning like an idiot, "Most definitely,"

"G-great! When did you want to-"

"I get off at five," Blaine felt like slapping himself at the hurried answer. _Calm the hell down, you look like a fool._

"Five sounds good, but are you sure you don't want to go change or something first?"

Blaine looked down at his ruined shirt, "Oh! Yeah. I should probably- yeah. How about we meet at 6:30 at the Lima Bean downtown? Do you know of it?" he reached down in his pocket and dug around for the spiral pad he knew was in there.

"Of course! And that sounds good,"

Blaine pulled out the pad and pen and quickly scribbled something on it, tearing the paper and handing it to Kurt.

"Here-" Kurt took the sheet, "my number. For if... I don't know. You need to get a hold of me,"

"Thank you... I should probably go. I have ice cream. Dad'll kill me if it melts. I'll see you at 6:30?" he stepped back, leaning over to pick up his abandoned grocery bags and _damn his skinny jeans. _

"6:30!" Blaine parroted, and felt his cheeks flush as Kurt turned back. He just smiled lightly and continued to his car.

"Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, Kurt," he sighed, taking a few seconds to collect himself (and he probably looked stupid standing in the middle of a parking lot with spaghetti sauce all down his front and grinning like an idiot) before heading back into the store.

Wes was standing near the front when he walked in, talking to some cashier. His jaw dropped as he looked over, "What the hell happened to you?"

Blaine just gave him a huge smile a threw his hands up, "I think my nose is broken but this is the best day of my life,"

* * *

><p><strong>How awful was it? Be honest with me here.<strong>


End file.
